


Gifts (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: モブロキ、地球の軍事施設で強制的に妊娠・出産させられるロキの話





	Gifts (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252729) by [lies_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/pseuds/lies_d). 

三人目の子供は金髪で生まれた。赤ん坊は三ヶ月ロキと過ごし、乳を飲んで体力がついてから連れ去られた。赤ん坊を奪いに来た兵士はこの施設に稀な金髪の持ち主で、直接ロキに会うことを許された唯一の男でもあった。

〝これはおまえの子だ。名前はアーリック〟ロキは兵士に瞳で話しかけ、伝わることを祈る。ロキの唇は縫い付けられ、もう何年も言葉を発したことはない。しかし兵士は何も気づかず、〔実験第三号〕と書かれたリストバンドを乳児の腕につける。奪われた子供を想ってロキは苦い涙をこぼす。これほどまでに貶められた自身への恥の涙を。

その兵士を見ることは二度となかった。自分が父親だと気づいただろうか、もしそうだとしたらどう思ったのか、何か言っただろうか、とロキは考える。

交配期がまた始まる。毎晩、二人か三人の男がロキを抱く。それが一ヶ月以上続く。今回は、金髪を持つ男は一人もいない。生まれる子供たち、未来の超人兵士たちは、両親が誰なのかを決して知ってはならない。今回選ばれた男たちは少しずつ色の濃さの違う茶色の髪をしていた。明るい茶色からほとんど黒に近い色まで。

囚われた神とこの牢で交わるには、他にどのような条件を満たさなければならないのだろう。強さ、知性、心身ともに疾患のない家系であることの証明。厳しい条件であることをロキは願う。ロキの体を使いにやってくる男たちの強さと質の高さを見れば、実際にそうなのだろうと推察できる。出産を強いられるならば、せめて強い子供達であって欲しかった。だからロキは、強い男たちにのしかかられることに歪んだ楽しみを見いだすことにしていた。男たちの存在はロキの苦しみのほんの一部でしかない。囚われ、生殖に体を使われるのは、赤ん坊と引き離される辛さに比べれば何でもなかった。子供達を奪う人間たちをいつか探し出してみせる。そしてその代償をたっぷりと払わせてやる。ここを脱出する前に彼らが死ねば、死の世界までも追っていって新たな地獄を味わわせる。そう、たっぷりと。

仰向けに拘束され、ロキは体に入り込んでくる男たちを見上げる。妊娠しないでいられる時期は短い。けれど慎重にすれば、種を受け入れる男を選ぶことができる。ロキは彼らの違いを見分ける。どんなに小さな違いだろうと。瞳の色、歯の形、赤毛、金髪、黒髪。たとえひと言も言葉を交わさなくても、ロキは彼らを知る。

考え抜いて選ぶこともあれば、なんとなく気分で選ぶこともある。

交接の行為をロキも楽しんでいると気づいて、いやらしく笑った顔のために選んだ男もいた。足首にキスをしたから選んだ男もいれば、男根の逞しさで選んだ男もいた。ある男は悲しそうな目をして、慰めるようにロキの腿を撫でながら挿入した。また別の好色な男は、毎晩、部屋の明かりを消した後で忍び込んできた。彼は他の男ほど背が高くもなく、強くもなかったが、監視カメラや他の兵士の目を盗むだけの優れた才覚があった。〝おまえの子を産もう〟暗闇の中、無言で腰を動かすその男に、ロキは心の中で話しかけた。その通りになった。

交配期が終われば妊娠期が始まる。それは孤独のためにいっそう辛い日々だった。ヨトゥンの妊娠期は長い──ロキの兄、ビューレイストは胎内に十年留まった、と実父に聞いたことがある。けれど人間との混血であるロキの子供達は短期間で生まれる。たったの二年で。

ロキは全員に名前をつける。ヴァリ、ロナール、アーリック、エブ、アスティ、ブラント⋯⋯人間たちは赤ん坊を番号で呼んだが、ロキは途中からその数字を覚えるのは止めた。ロキの記憶の中で、子供達は皆、名前と顔を持っている。男たちから譲り受けた優れた特徴、そしてロキ自身が授けた優れた力とともに。

子供たちの特別な能力も覚えている。新生児を胸に抱いて乳を与えるとき、ロキの涙がその肌に落ちる。ロキは涙の続く限りたくさんのルーン文字を赤ん坊の肌に綴る。強さと美しさ、これはすべての子供たちに。狡猾さを何人かに、賢さを何人かに。ユーモアはふんだんに、優しさはごく稀に。兄のソーにちなみ、気の毒なアーリックに〝名誉〟を与えた。そしてそれぞれの赤ん坊に、他のどの赤ん坊とも違う、特別な珍しい能力を与えた。

妊娠するたびに新しく得る魔力を、ロキはすべて子供たちに与える。その魔力を使わずに少しずつ貯めれば、いつかはここを抜け出す力になるだろう。けれどそれには何年もかかる。神であるロキには、強靭さと耐久力がある。この施設の人間たちの冷酷さを見て、今は子供達を守ることの方が大事だとロキは考える。今は子供たちに、与えられるもののすべてを与えようと。

ある夜、闇の中、またお腹が大きくなったロキのもとに誰かがやってくる。彼が近づいてきて牢の扉を開くと同時に、それが誰かをロキは知る。

「私は〝一〟です」彼は言う。

〝おまえはヴァリだ〟ロキは胸の内で答える。ヴァリはもうほとんど成人している。大人になりかけた男。けれど今夜だけは、まだロキの可愛い子供だ。ロキは泣きそうになる、けれどヴァリのための涙はもう流し尽くした。今は胎内で育つこの子のための涙しか残っていない。

次の訪問者が角を曲がってくる。牢にかけられた拘束の魔術を引き裂きながら──アスティ、強い魔力を授けたロキの息子。そろそろ十歳になる。

「あれは〝五〟です」ヴァリが言う。「あなたと一緒にここを出たかったのです。さあ、行きましょう」

そうして彼らは一緒に出発した。

ロキは数ヶ月前に奪われたばかりの小さなトーリーを胸に抱き、混血の子供たちとともに歩き始める──全部で十人いる──彼らが囚われていた施設の建つ、凍りつく大地の向こうへ。冷たい風が彼らのヨトゥンの肌を心地よく撫でる。背後にはいくつもの不気味な炎があがり、木を、鉄を、人の体を焼き尽くしている。ロキが〝残酷さ〟を与えた子供の魔法に違いない。

唇を縫い合わせた糸をアスティが切り落とすと、ロキはもう二十年近く舌の上にあった言葉をついに口にする──子供たちとともに母国に帰るための呪文を。


End file.
